Broken Soldiers
by DreamoftheStars
Summary: Some have lived their whole lives with questions and broken choices. They do as they are told, their orders break them. This is the life of a broken soldier, a servant to the US, S.H.I.E.L.D, Hydra, servant to the World. But don't even Broken Soldiers deserve a second chance? Of Hope? Of Love? Of a better life? For Rogers and Barnes, this might be theirs, after 90 long years. OCs.
1. Ch 1 - Eveline Harkness

_Warnings: none at the moment, but Darlings this story is M for a reason._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. Eveline and Xander are my own OC's. All other Oc's will be mentioned._

 _ **IMPORTANT: Dudes, this story basically starts before Civil War and most likely with ignore a majority of the plot points from Civil War onwards. Major themes and plot points will be followed, but I will be going on a different path.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One - Eveline Harkness**

Eveline Harkness walked down an empty alleyway humming to herself softly. She night was still dark and the stars were slightly shining through the clouds. Streetlights and headlights had been the only light source, and in the alley it was dark. The busy streets of the city did not seem quite as loud and crazy in the alleyway. It was almost peaceful, the silence. After a busy day, she prefered to be alone. She was returning from the hospital, her light green eyes showing the effects of a 12 hour shift. She was tired, couldn't wait to get home and finally get some sleep.

She glanced at the sky once again, watching the sun peak slightly over the horizon, waking the city for morning. Horns of angry drivers could be heard in the distance. While the world was waking up, it was time for the ER doctor to get some sleep. Everyone was in such a rush to be on their way. They did not understand how sometimes the world was a extremely peaceful place.

She hadn't lost anyone on the table today, Eveline thought to herself with a little smile. The night had been relatively peaceful, her patients being only three car accidents, two heart attacks, five crying sick children and their anxious parents, three shooting victims, and six people who refused to admit how they had gotten hurt. None were truly life threatening, most she patched up and handed over to the police for questioning, a few were kept overnight for was welcomed. She was enjoying her new life, a return to a life style from before. Peaceful. Much more peaceful that the last three years. Much more peaceful than New York three years ago.

She turned at the corner and entered another alley. Xander hated it when she took the back ways, always warning her of the dangers of being a woman alone at night, but Eveline could handle herself. Beside the busy streets of DC where sometimes more dangerous than the alleyways. And this way was much faster, away from the hustle and bustle of people who went throughout the city.

She stopped humming and discreetly looked around as she walked. Maybe it was just because she had thought of Xander's warning, but she felt like she was being watched. Slowly she reached into her purse. Even if it was nothing, it never hurt a girl to be prepared.

There was a loud crash behind her, and Eveline spun around. She started to laugh slightly when she saw the ragged white alley cat that had jumped down. "Hello to you, Mr. Whiskers." She commented out loud as the cat gave her a glare and then walked away.

Shaking her head, Eveline continued on her way.

(some 20 minutes later)

Eveline was whistling again, but she couldn't quite place the song. She knew she had heard it on the radio the other day, but could not remember it's words or name. It was catchy though, and stuck in her head.

She reached her apartment door and fished in her purse for her keys as she reached for the door knob. With a slight push, it opened. Eveline freezed.

She had not left it unlocked, she was positive. Having gotten robbed twice in the last couple of years had made sure of that. Her eyes narrowed, and she reached into her purse again, slowly pulling out a small hand gun.

She pushed the door open slightly and called, "Xander?" Xander wasn't due back for a few more days, but was a MMA Fighter Trainer and had a rather unpredictable schedule.

She silently slipped inside, her gun raised. She might be small, only about 5'5" but Eveline knew how to defend herself. S.H.I.E.L.D had taught her that much in the three years she had worked with them.

There was a small lamp on in her living room and Eveline's mind started racing. Was it a robber? Was it Hydra? She hadn't been that important to S.H.I.E.L.D. just a doctor to their agents.

The floorboards creaked behind her, and she whipped around gun raised. An African American man stumbled back, surprised by the much smaller woman holding such a threat. "Woah, woah, woah." He commented flustered, holding his hands up. "Friends, I promise!"

Eveline tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, holding her position.

"Eveline." A voice behind her commented and Eveline, recognizing it, lowered her gun with a slight smile on her face.

"Captain America in my living room." She replies returning her gun to her purse, "I wasn't expecting this." Sam Wilson sighed slightly shaking his head.

"I apologize for intruding." Steve Rogers replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "But we were looking for a safe place to hide, and your name is on a very short list."

Eveline shrugged, tossing her keys into a bowl on one of the tables beside her and replied, "Mi casa es su casa," as she walked into the living room to turn on more lights.

Steve looked at Sam confused, and Sam provided, "It's Spanish. My house is your house."

Before Steve could thank him, Eveline shouted from the other room, "What is he doing here?"

Both men rushed back into the other room to find Eveline, with her gun redrawn, pointing it at the Winter Soldier who laid sprawled across her coach. He slowly opened one of his cold eyes and looked at her. He reclosed it, deciding the tiny women was hardly a threat, wincing a little in pain as he attempted to shift his torso.

Steve slowly approached Eveline, assuring her "Eveline, it is okay. He is with us."

Eveline glanced at Steve and after a moment of silence questioned, "Didn't he try to kill you?"

"Yes, but," Steve starts but then stopped as Eveline walked past him, leaving the room, her gun lowered and the threat ignored.

Steve stood there for a few seconds extremely confused until he heard Sam ask, "Where are you going?"

"I just worked a 12 hour shift, and this is going to be a long story," Eveline replied from the other room. The two men glanced at each other, as they heard items within the kitchen being moved around. Eveline soon returned with a huge bowl of cereal and a spoon. "I'm gonna need my lucky charms."

She sat in one of the arm chairs and raised her eyebrows after taking a bite, an invitation to start the story. Sam, yawning slowly, sat down in one of the others, and Steve slowly lowered himself into a third. The Winter Soldier continued to lie on the couch, silent.

Steve Rogers, the super soldier Captain America, sighed slightly glancing at his friends and then begun to tell a story. A story that started all the way back in 1918.

(a long winded story later, that honestly I am too lazy to type out and if you don't know, go back and watch the movies or read the comics xoxoxo)

The room was silent. Steve Rogers had just finished his story and waited for Eveline's response. She took her last bite of Lucky Charms and then commented slowly, "You know," she put her bowl down, "You could have just said he was Bucky and saved us all of this time." Steve smiled slightly and chuckled a little bit, and Sam just shook his head. "Though the whole brainwashing and super soldier thing is new from the stories I was raised to.

Eveline glanced over at Bucky who was still lying on the couch, silent. "Are you gentleman experiencing any pain?" She questioned and both of them shook their heads. She stood up and went to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a large medical kit. She kneeled beside the resting soldier. ""Hi Sergeant, is it okay if I call you Bucky?" Bucky remains silent. "I'm Eveline and I'm a doctor, but you probably already know that. Is it okay if I check your injuries?" Bucky remained silent but sat up.

The two other men watched the doctor quickly go to work.

"How do you know this woman again?" Sam asked.

"She fixed me up while I was doing missions for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Eveline wrapped a piece of cloth loosely around a bandage on his head and then took a step back. "Well Bucky, other than that you have a few fractured ribs. If your healing is anything like the Captain over there, you will be fine in a week or two."

She glanced at the other men, "Well gentlemen, you are welcome to stay as long as you like, but I've got to leave for another shift in about 20 hours, so I am going to go to sleep. Xander isn't due back for a little bit, so make yourselves at home."

She turned and left before any of the men could respond, silently entering her bedroom and quickly falling asleep on her bed, to tired to even think about the three attractive men who were currently in her living room.

* * *

 _Author's Note: That is all for now, please leave reviews if you like it. If you can't tell based on when this story was started, I am awful at writing especially since I am Premed (just you warn ya'll). But I love this story and I love all of you, so please review and I will most likely get another chapter out soon._

 _ **Important: For those who are wondering if Ant-Man, AKA Scott Lang or Spiderman AKA Peter Parker are going to be in the story the answer is maybe? Depends on where things go, because again, this story goes down a different path from the canon movies from before Civil War and on.**_

 _Sneak Peak into Chapter Two_

* * *

Eveline Harkness couldn't help but moan when her alarm begun to beep from her bedside table. Her bed was simply so comfortable, all she wanted to do was take the annoyance and throw it against the wall. But she had a job to do. Lives to save. She, with great displease, forced herself up. She had had such a strange dream.

Eveline opened her bedroom door and made a line straight for the kitchen, where she quickly grab a bowl and poured herself a breakfast of lucky charms. She was almost running out, basically living on the sugary cereal tended to burn through her supply quickly. She neatly pushed herself up onto the counter, and swinging her legs begun to eat.

Slowly Steve Rogers came in through one of the other doorways and Eveline simply looked at him. She rubbed her eyes and with a slight sigh and smile, "So it wasn't a dream?"

Steve smiled and shook his head, "No, it was not."


	2. Ch 2 - Just an ER Doc

_Warnings: none at the moment, but Darlings this story is M for a reason._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. Eveline and Xander are my own OC's. All other Oc's will be mentioned._

 _Author's Note_ : _Um. Hi? Thank you sooooo much for the reviews and I hope to have continued support from you guys because it really means a lot! Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Just an ER Doc**

Eveline Harkness couldn't help but moan when her alarm begun to beep from her bedside table. Her bed was simply so comfortable, all she wanted to do was take the annoyance and throw it against the wall. But she had a job to do. Lives to save. She, with great displease, forced herself up. She had had such a strange dream.

Eveline opened her bedroom door and made a line straight for the kitchen, where she quickly grab a bowl and poured herself a breakfast of lucky charms. She was almost running out, basically living on the sugary cereal tended to burn through her supply quickly. She neatly pushed herself up onto the counter, and swinging her legs begun to eat.

Slowly Steve Rogers came in through one of the other doorways and Eveline simply looked at him. She rubbed her eyes and with a slight sigh and smile, "So it wasn't a dream?"

Steve chuckled and shook his head, "No, it was not."

Eveline hmmed and continued to eat. "How long do you plan on staying?"

Steve simply shrugged at her response, "To be honest, we are just trying to keep on moving. Thank you for welcoming us into your home."

Eveline pushed herself of the counter and neatly landed on the ground, she walked past him and with a light pat on the tall man's shoulder, she replied, "No problem, Captain. Anytime." She continued into the bathroom, where she slowly closed the door. Taking another bite of her cereal, she glanced at the mirror. "Captain America is in my living room." Her hair was ruffled, and she was still in the clothes she had worn yesterday. She shook her head with a little laugh, "It is almost like I forgot how attractive he is. That isn't possible."

(Yes, okay, she slept for most of the day, you try being an ER doc, it's cra cra if you are at a Trauma One #dreamjob. Back on topic, 20 - 30 minutes later)

Eveline Harkness sighed slightly, pulling her hair tightly into a high ponytail. She had completely changed into her scrubs, and was ready for a new day. A long 24 hours. She could handle it.

Confidently she opened her bedroom door, and after taking only a few steps found herself at the back of the Winter Soldier.

Bucky Barnes, long time friend of Steve Rogers, was hard to see at a simple glance. All that one would see is the tall, strong, dark, tough, Winter Soldier. The man slowly turned around to glare at her, his hair hanging in his face. His eyes narrowed, they were a striking blue. His body language matched the same as the other two men, strong and confident.

The three of them were all standing in the room, positioned away from the windows and the doors leading outdoors. They were taking lowly, and had their arms crossed. They also all towed over her, and were projecting strength. The complete opposite than her. Not any of them could name all 206 bones in the body though. She had that.

When Eveline slowly passed around Bucky, who refused to move out of her way, three black bags by the doorway caught her attention. She continued to ignore the low conversation, and packed up a few last couple of things, before grabbing her keys. The conversation had stopped and all eyes were on her.

She turned to look at them with a smile, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders as she made the movement, "Good day gentlemen, please lock up before you leave and you are welcome back anytime." Sam and Steve nodded to her, while Bucky remained silent.

"Thank you again, Eveline." Steve commented with a sweet smile.

"No problem, Steve." Eveline replied with a laugh and with that she was gone.

(long as 24 hour shift later)

The walk back home was once again peaceful, as long as she stayed in the backways. Even at night, the city was never truly peaceful, but it could be if one was hiding in the shadows. Staying out of the way made things easier. Made things peaceful. Today had not been a good day. Death always had a way of finding a way to creep in, a doctor's battle with death could not always win. One could wish. She could wish. There was a car pile up on one of the freeways and people had been injured. People had been killed. Just another day on the job. Sometimes the lives that were the hardest to live, helped the most people. Changed the world and that was all she wanted. That is what New York taught her. People are fragile. Life is too precious and can too easily break.

The night was peaceful. The stars were visible, shining from galaxies away. The lights shone in the distance, the sun was just waiting to rise. The city was waking up. Eveline started to hum an older song to herself again, one that was stuck in her head even if she didn't know why. It reminded her of her childhood, and her grandmother, an older way of life.

Suddenly the hairs raised on the back of her neck, Eveline stopped humming. That feeling was back again, she was being watched. She quickened her pace, not glancing behind her. Her thoughts raised again to Hydra, Shield, New York, her past. She thought it would be over, but she was apparently wrong. Someone was watching her. It was not safe. She did not even know what safe was anymore.

She quickened her pace again and instead of making her usual turn to remain in the shadowed back alleys, she returned to the busy streets. Cars raced past her, it wasn't as peaceful anymore. The noise was extensive and people hustled by. She just wanted to be safe.

Eveline shook her head and took a deep breath. "Come on, E. Let's go home." She muttered under her breath, placing a smile on her own face. She forced her hand to unclench the strap of her purse and started to walk down the street again.

They should be gone by how, and her home would be safe again.

She just wanted Xander to be back.

(approximately 20 minutes later)

Eveline walked down the narrow hallway, ignoring the flickering of the lights around her. She slowly came up to one of the doorways, and with a glance the way she had came, checks the door. It was locked.

Eveline took out her keys, starting to hum the song again, and let herself in.

The light flickered on and the rooms were peaceful and silent. They were gone.

Eveline continued to hum, throwing her keys into the bowl, continuing on her way. A breeze blew a few loose strands into her face, and Eveline glanced at the open window.

Before Eveline could completely process the meaning behind the open window and the lamp that had been knocked on it's side, a figure dressed in black jumped out of the shadows from her. A hand was quickly placed over her mouth, quieting any scream, pulling her back into the shadows.

Eveline stumbled back with the force for about two steps, and then elbowed him in the stomach and twisted his arm to get free. She quickly reached into her purse, and pulled out her gun, holding it on the man behind her.

The men looks directly at the gun and with an unnaturally large smile, "Hail hydra," and others came out from within the shadows. All dressed in black, all with weapons, all with a mission in mind, all with a desire to kill, all attention on her.

She kept her gun raised, holding her ground and cursing in her mind. She did not stand a chance.

"Eveline Harkness, where is Captain America?"

Eveline glanced around at them surrounding her, and quickly responded, "Why would I know where Captain America is?" She added soon after, "I am just an ER doc."

"Eveline Harkness, where is Captain America?" The agent repeats, not amused by her answer, and not hesitant to use any necessary force.

Before Eveline could think of a witty response, if she was going down she was going to drag them down to hell with ther, a male voice calls "right here."

Attention was quickly turned to Steve Rogers, standing in the doorway in his full Captain America uniform, his brightly painted shield reflecting on the little light in the room. His appearance had gone almost completely unnoticed to the group, but quickly all attention was turned to him, along with many of the Hydra weapons.

In a movement almost too fast for Eveline to catch, Steve moves forward towards the agents of her right, using his shield to block the attacks against him. The Winter Soldier moved right behind him, coming out of the shadows, and charged the men on Eveline's left. Attention to her was almost all forgotten.

A single agent tried to grab her, but using her small size she was able to duck away for him and run for the open door, leaving the dangers of the fight behind her. As soon as she reached the doorway, Sam Wilson lightly grabbed the arm of the ER doc and together they started to run down the hallway and the winding metal stairs back to ground level. Bucky Barnes was following close behind, holding out the agents who were still attempting to come after the group. They made it down one of the levels, when there was a loud slam above them which shook the whole metal structure.

Steve quickly jumped up from the ground, shaking his head ever so slightly, and fought off the last of the agents, before quickly joining the group below.

(5 - 10 minutes later, basically enough time for Eve to calm down)

They were on the highway in a black SUV. Sam was driving, Bucky was slumped in the passenger seat, while Steve fretted over Eveline in the back.

"Are you alright?" He questioned again.

Eveline sighed ever so slightly, and repeated her answer, "Yes, I am fine." Her voice was confident and she was smiling. She glanced down slightly at her hand which was resting in her lap. It was shaking ever so slightly. She tightly grasped her hands together and continued to smile. She needed them to believe she was strong. She would not be weak. Never again.

"I apologize for getting you into this mess, Eveline." Steve slowly commented, forming his words. He glanced into all of the different directions, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. "We didn't mean to involve you."

Eveline smiles and pats him on the arm, reminding him, "Steve, I was already involved. S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and besides that ER life was getting a little bit boring."

Steve weakly smiles, surprised by her positivity and nods saying, "We will get you to safety, soon."

Sam then asks, using the mirror to glance into the back, "Kid, do you have any family nearby that Hydra might go after?

Eveline turned her attention away from Steve and used the mirror as well in order to directly look Sam in the eye. "Do not call me kid. I am 29 years old." She then brightly smiled, "Thank you for your concern, but my family will be fine, I am the daughter of two shield agents. I am sure they know more about this than we do." She turned back to Steve and gestured for him to take off his mask. "Now, let's check that head of yours, soldier, you took a nasty hit."

* * *

 _Author Note: Yah, chapter two done because apparently I have no control over my life or any intention to ever get my homework done. Chapter three will be done when I get a chance to do it._

 _Sneak Peak Into Chapter Three_

* * *

She was walking behind him, following him down the busy street. She did not stand out, she blended in with the tourists. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and large sunglasses covered a majority of her face. The street was busy, and everyone was moving around, with places to go and different things on their mind. Her eyes, tho, were locked on a man who was a little bit in front of her.

He was moving at a fast pace, extremely nervous and glancing around as he went. He knew that someone was following him, even if he couldn't find them in the crowd. He needed to get out of the way, the crowd made everyone seem a threat, and he had learned the hard way just how dangerous these kinds of threats were. He glanced behind him, his eyes still racing around to try to collect his surroundings. Who was it? Who was the threat? He needed to get safe. He needed to complete his mission. Who was it?

His eyes turned back forward but remained to dart around the buildings that towered in front of him. He needed to get out of the crowd, he needed to find a safe place. His eyes locked on an alley that was coming up and glanced behind him one last time. No one stood out, but it was better to be safe. He walked as if he was passing the alley and then ducked into it at the last second.

She followed him.


	3. Ch 3 - Agent Griffin

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe. Eveline and Xander are my own OC's. All other Oc's will be mentioned._

 _Author's Note_ : You guys are amazing, I feel the love. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Agent Griffin**

The room was dark and dusty, filled with shadows. From an outsider look, it would be completely abandoned, and it had been until a few minutes before. This is where our heroes where. A bright light shown on one of the walls, projecting a screen, and they were waiting. Sam and Eveline were sitting on a dusty couch off to the side and Bucky was hunched against the wall in the corner. Steve was in the center of the room, standing with his arms crossed. Eveline had pulled her knees into herself but she stopped herself from the desire to rock slightly.

When Nick Fury appeared on the screen, he and Steve instantly started talking. Eveline was glancing from the screen to all of the people around the room, and then repeated, but she remained silent, simply listening to the ongoing conversation.

Suddenly, the attention turned and Fury addressed Eveline, "Agent Harkness, you are to accompany these men on their mission. They could use a doctor like you."

Eveline slowly nods and says, "Uh huh. With all due respect Director, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Fury chuckles a little bit and then states, "That, Agent Harkness, is a long story for another time."

Eveline repeated "Uh huh," but otherwise remained silent, still a little shocked by the situation and the events of the last hour. The adrenaline had worn off the while the truth and danger begun to sink in.

"What is next, Director?" Steve questioned.

"Make it to New Orleans and I have an Agent still in play who can help. Their mission should be wrapping up any day now and they can assist in both your mission and your escape from the country. They are quite skilled."

Steve nods and Eveline sighs ever so slightly.

It was going to be a very long and awkward 16 hour drive to the Crescent City.

(very awkward 17 hours later)

She was walking behind him, following him down the busy street. She did not stand out, she blended in with the tourists. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and large sunglasses covered a majority of her face. The street was busy, and everyone was moving around, with places to go and different things on their mind. Her eyes, tho, were locked on a man who was a little bit in front of her.

He was moving at a fast pace, extremely nervous and glancing around as he went. He knew that someone was following him, even if he couldn't find them in the crowd. He needed to get out of the way, the crowd made everyone seem a threat, and he had learned the hard way just how dangerous these kinds of threats were. He glanced behind him, his eyes still racing around to try to collect his surroundings. Who was it? Who was the threat? He needed to get safe. He needed to complete his mission. Who was it?

His eyes turned back forward but remained to dart around the buildings that towered in front of him. He needed to get out of the crowd, he needed to find a safe place. His eyes locked on an alley that was coming up and glanced behind him one last time. No one stood out, but it was better to be safe. He walked as if he was passing the alley and then ducked into it at the last second.

She followed him.

He immediately cursed when he saw her. He was right, he was being followed and then begun to take off running. She chased after him and begun to close in.

He raced right, then left, and then right again, ducking around corners and making sudden movements. She was still behind him, following, chasing, hunting. He staggered to a halt when he came to a dead end, an uneven and broken brick wall blocking his way. After a moment of hesitation and a glance behind him, he quickly and clumsily climbed and reached the other side.

He jumped off the wall with a slight grunt and then took off running again. He glanced behind him. She was already there. It was if the wall had not been in her way, she had not struggled with it as he had. She was going to catch him, what was she? Even though he didn't know he had it in him, he started to run faster.

He knocked over a series of metal trash cans, attempting to slow her pace. They barely caused her to change her path, she simply continued to move, fluid and elegant.

He needed to get away, he needed to be free.

He whipped around a corner and pulled out his gun. He had not wanted to use this in such a public place, but he could not risk to be captured. He held his ground, his weapon raised, taking a shot the second the girl rounded the corner.

He missed, the bullet hitting the bricks of the wall that had been to the side of her. She ducked back the way she had came, getting away from harm's way. He fired two more shots of warning.

He could hear the crowd screaming behind him, everyone rushing out of the way. They could not see him, they didn't know where the shots were coming from. Fearing for their life they all screamed and ran, but he could barely payed attention to them.

He was listening, desperately, for footsteps or other movement. It was silent from around the corner. Where was she? His heartbeat was echoing within his own ears as he took deep breaths, his pulse raising and the blood pulsing. It was otherwise silent. Where was she? For a quick second he mistakened his heartbeat for footsteps behind him, but a quick glance assured him that there was no one there. Where was she?

She would not have given up this easy, not people like her. It was always the mission first and the mission only. Where was she?

There was a slight clang above him, and he looked up. She dropped off the metal fire escape, landing beside him. Before he could fire another shot or even move in defence, she had him in a headlock and his gun knocked to the ground. He struggled against her, but she held on tight to his neck. He had the advantage of size, but was not expecting her to be quite this strong.

Slowly, his head began to hurt, his lungs screaming for air. The corners of his vision begun to blacken, and he was losing, drowning at the hands of this girl. He slowly fell onto a knee and then crumpled completely onto the cold ground. He was unconscious.

She stood up over him, brushing a little dirt off of the knees of her jeans. She grabbed his arms and begun to pulling him off to the side, behind some large garbage bins. Once they were both hidden out of the way, safe from the eyes of the crowd, she quickly began to pat him down and check his pockets, searching.

There is the sound of footsteps behind her, and she whipped around holding up the man's gun. Her target was quickly locked onto and her eyes narrowed.

Steve Rogers' hands instantly went up but he held his ground. The gun remained on him. "Agent Griffin?" He slowly asked, and she tilted her head ever so slightly to look at him closer.

Alexander Griffin stood up from her crouch over the man, and then commented with a smile, "Fancy see you here, Sir Captain America. Last I heard, I was supposed to try and kill you. Guess those orders have changed. What can I do for you?"

"Fury sent us, he said you could assist in our mission when you are done with your current one, ma'am." Steve replied.

Agent Griffin gave him a strange look, with another slight head tilt. "Fury, as in our dead Director?" Steve hesitated, but she smiled and gave him a wink. "Of course I'll help you out, Cap, you saved our world enough times." She glanced back at the man who lied crumpled at her feet, Steve's attention following hers. She looked back at him and stated, "I'll tell you the safe house address, and then met up with you when I am done with this mess."

Steve nodded.

(2 hours 17 minutes and 37 seconds later, while Bucky is getting more and more impatient)

They were sitting in the room waiting. Steve, Eveline, Bucky, and Sam all sat in chairs in the living room of the S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house. The house did not look that much from the outside but inside it was prepared for war. The only sound in the silence was the crinkling of the bag with the chips that Eveline was eating. It was peaceful.

Suddenly the Winter Soldier looked up, and he stood from his seat taking a defensive stance. Someone was coming, their light footsteps were echoing ever so slightly down the hallway.

Steve held up his hand to prevent anyone else from moving, and slowly stood up as well. He went to the door and slipped into the hallway.

He could hear the footsteps now. Light but present, heavier on the right side. He continued down the long hallway and came across a bloody Agent Griffin who was stumbling ever so slightly. There was a large smile on her face and she did not seem bothered at all by her injuries, blood was trickling down the side of her head.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Steve questioned, reaching to assist the injured women but she just shook him off.

She continued down the hall, now reaching the door to the living room, and with a laugh replied, "Yeahhh. I blew up a building. It was fun." She laughed again and then turned to look at the three that were still seated inside. She froze in the spot she stood, 'causing Steve to almost run into her.

"Xander?" Eveline slowly questioned, blinking at the women.

"Evey." Agent Griffin replied with a slight sigh, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"You two know each other?" Steve questioned, as Agent Griffin started to walk again and reached for a medical kit that was in one of the nearby cabinets.

"Yeah." Eveline slowly replied as Agent Griffin rejoined them. "She's my roommate."

Agent Alexander Griffin, more commonly known as Xander, looked up with a slight smile.

* * *

 _Author Note: I promise I am working on chapter four (granted it has taken like 2 fucking years,) BUT I AM WORKING ON IT. Should be out by the end of the week._

 _Sneak Peak Into Chapter Four_

* * *

"OW!" Xander exclaimed pulling away from Eveline who was cleaning a wound on her forehead. "That fucking hurt Evey."

Eveline shrugged and replied. "Stop squirming."

Sam shook his head laughing slightly at the roommate's interactions. "Did you two really not know you were both S.H.I.E.L.D Agents?" He questioned, speaking up. The men overall had been silent while they had watched the girl's interactions. They had all silently agreed that it would be better to let the steam blow off.

"Yeah and we were fucking idiots for it." Xander replies.

"Language." Eveline warns, turning to move something around in the kit that Xander had pulled out. It wasn't supplied like it should have been, how were these agents supposed to take care of themselves with such laking of founding? Xander rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her friends turned back. She continued to make faces until Eveline finished her movement and then returned to her normal position between her friend turned around. She blinked innocently at her friend, who just shook her head guessing of what had happened.

Steve, chuckling slightly, asked, "How exactly were you, in your words, idiots for it, ma'am?"


End file.
